


Acts Unseen

by BisMaledictus



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, conhayth but not in a shipping sense, just a rare moment between the two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 08:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12931020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisMaledictus/pseuds/BisMaledictus
Summary: Connor expresses his desire to find the person who saved him from being hung to death. All the while being unaware that man is standing right beside him.





	Acts Unseen

**Author's Note:**

> Always bothered me how we didn’t see more of Haytham and Connor’s time together on the Aquila. You’d think at least one conversation would have happened that didn’t turn into an argument, especially with them being on that ship for a least a month.

Night had fallen and plunged the world into an eerily calm. It was as if everything was collectively holding its breath to listen for the advancement of a predator. The only sounds were the sea brushing by the hull of the Aquila as it cut over the surface with ease, the wind filling the sails, and the few bodies roaming over the deck as the crew became separating into shifts.

The Captain had left the wheel a while ago and had taken up a spot near the front of the ship. He leaned against the side watching off into the distance staring at nothing in particular. It was the look of a man lost in thought, the crew seemed to pay no mind to him as they were undoubtedly used to their leader seeking time to himself.

“Evening Connor.” A voice called from nearby, rather too close to have gone unnoticed. That fact alone lulled the Captain out of mental audience with the vast unknown beyond the horizon.

“Father.” He acknowledged, and this appeared to signal it was alright for the other to move closer until the older man was standing beside him. “I did not expect to see you again until dawn, here complain about the living conditions, _again_?”

Connor hadn’t taken his eyes off the sea to see the other’s reaction to his words. No need, Haytham had such an intense look he could almost feel it sharpening into a glare. Another confrontation was what the Assassin expected, but it never came surprisingly.

“While improvements are always possible, it’s clear that I’ve exhausted that issue for a time. I merely came up for fresh air.” The Grandmaster nearly added that Connor should stress hygiene more amongst his men as below deck stunk to high heaven.  The far away look on his son’s face thought made that comment go still on his tongue though. While it was true the boy had flaws he had at least one obvious strength. He could stand there and take any insult thrown at him but when it came to those he was deadly protective over, he could lose himself.

“You get used to it.” That surprised him, had the comment been so plainly written on his face that his son could see it a mile away? Connor continued, “It gets easier if you have been raised in a close-knit community.”

“If you say so,” well this was currently the longest about of time the two of them had managed to hold a conversation without throwing any venom. Why had Haytham decided to approach the boy, he couldn’t really tell anymore. “What’s on your mind?”

“This whole situation thus far, as well as, something else.” Connor straightened and turned around. He took off his hat and crossed his arms as he leaned back against the side. Dark eyes finally turning to meet his father’s gaze. “May I ask you something, unrelated to the mission at hand, that is?”

Haytham raises an eyebrow, “You’re full of questions, are you? What is it?”

Connor’s gaze broke off casting a glance towards the rest of the crew who were still minding their own business. Except Mr. Faulkner, who was watching from behind the wheel while also keeping an eye on their heading. His mentor at sea always was a bit of a mother hen towards him, not that he blamed the man given their passenger’s history.

Connor just knew his first mate was looking for any sign that he needed help dealing with the Templar, but he could handle this himself. He had to.

Turning away to face his father with an elbow resting on the siding, he let the moment linger on just a little longer. Using the excuse of adjusting his weight to position himself more comfortably in mask him gathering his thoughts.

“The day Hickey and Lee were to have me hanged, were you there? In the crowd?” The question was calm was just a tinge of curiosity.

Though Haytham’s years of experience ensured his face remained indifferent his emotions within were swirling. Yes, he had been there, but not as a Templar. No, his actions were of a man showing sentiment towards the child he had only confirmed the existence of with his own eyes the night before. Acting has the father he had no right to be.

“No,” he lied though if Connor knew of this there was no indication of it. “Business demanded that I be present elsewhere.”

The Assassin let the words sink in as his eyes fell to his hands, “… I see.”

“What made you ask?” Haytham’s greying blue eyes were locked on Connor studying the boy’s body language. He seemed almost disappointed by the answer.

The younger man shook his head gently, “My Brothers spoke of their attempt to save me. Despite the efforts made, it was not by their hand that I survived death.” The Assassin absently reached up to touch his own throat as if feeling the memory of the hang man’s noose suddenly once more on his skin. “I am told that an unknown figure wearing a cloak threw the blade that severed the rope to free me.”  He looked up at Haytham again thinking out loud. “You have a sharp eye and are good with noticing detail. I had hoped that perhaps you might have seen something the others had not. I would ever much like to track this person down.”

“If this person was wearing a cloak perhaps they have no desire to be found. Knowing this, what would you do if you caught up to them? Recruit them into your merry band of misguided misfits?” Haytham couldn’t resist the jab if only to keep Connor as far from his scent as possible.

Part of him wanted to come clean and tell his son that there was no need to look for his mystery savior. Not when Connor was standing in the company of that very man unknowingly, but once more he had a feeling that his words may fall on deaf ears. Perhaps if Hickey hadn’t told the boy that it was him that signed his death warrant that day things would be different. Why would anyone believe that the leader of their enemy had suddenly had a change of heart? It sounded crazy or a ploy of manipulation.

“If we were of a like mind, yes, an invitation would be extended.” Connor’s eyes took on the look of a man in awe like a child who had seen an adult do something amazing. How the boy had managed to keep a hold of that spirit, he’d never know. Though he hoped that Connor would somehow keep it the rest of his days, despite knowing in the back of his mind this world would rob of it eventually.

The Assassin continued, “You are right, however, if this person had any intention of joining they would have come forward by now. Still, the search continues nevertheless, I want to meet this person face to face. I want to look them in the eye…” his expression came open as if for this one moment he was not an Assassin or anything else. Just a man sharing the feelings that dwell behind the mask life had fitted to him, “…and thank them from the bottom of my heart. I owe them a debt and would want to offer my service to them in the future should they ever need it.”

“… How do you know they wouldn’t abuse such an offer?”

“There is no way of knowing, just faith. This person came out of nowhere to help me, Father. As far as I am aware, we have no mutual connections. So why did they opt to act? Was it just a whim, curiosity to see what would happen? Did they mean to kill me and miss? Or perhaps they lost someone precious to them by hanging and that memory caused them to act in some attempt to not see that again. Which, if that were the case, why were they there in the first place?”

Haytham cringed a bit at the that last suggestion. That wasn’t the motivation behind his actions that day, but it still hit close to home.  “I don’t have those answers, son.” _Another lie, my father would be ashamed of me if he wasn’t already._

Connor’s expression changed yet again, this was a record to be sure for the stoic boy. It seemed his father’s words knocked him out of the tangent he had been running on. For a moment the boy looked like he had forgotten how to conduct himself. He covered this up quickly by straightening up and putting his forgotten Captain’s hat back on.

“Apologies, I got carried away.”

“Clearly.”

“At any rate… I am not seeking this person just to talk to them. I recovered their dagger and would like to try and return it to them. Though that day was some ago, they could be anywhere at this point.” Connor looked back at the deck and the reality of the situation set in sobering him out of his light-hearted thoughts. There was work to be done against a man that was far from a mystery and quickly coming into reach with every moment the Aquila moved forward.

“I should… return to my duties for the task at hand. Good evening, Father.”

Haytham nodded as Connor walked away. His eyes stayed locked on the younger man’s back as his words played through his mind.

_I want to look them in the eye and thank them from the bottom of my heart. I owe them a debt and would want to offer my service to them in the future should they ever need it._

Haytham found himself thinking of that moment in that blasted warehouse that Church had tried to burn down with them in. He could feel the heat of the flames around him as he hung from a broken floor board. Connor stood over him and just for a second seemed to weigh the option to help the Templar or not. In the end the boy had saved his life. The debt was repaid.

Snapping out of that thought his gaze returned to Connor talking to one of the crew.

Again, the Assassin’s words played again in his mind, I _want to look them in the eye and thank them from the bottom of my heart._

The next words were soft and without their usual bite the Grandmaster was known for.

“You just did, Son.”


End file.
